Beast
by HaloHunter89
Summary: Carol and Daryl intend to just spend the evening together when things get out of control for them both.[PWP] [Caryl] [au NO za]


**There really is nothing redeeming about this. It's AU of Caryl in their early to mid twenties. The idea came from a picture that was shared with me commenting on how Daryl eats and mentioned Carol. And from this came about after laughing and talking to friends. I hope you guy enjoy!**

Carol grinned at Daryl despite his bitching about Merle. They'd been at each others throats since earlier. She'd shown up unexpected and Merle barged right into Daryl's room flipping the light on and blinding him while simultaneously dragging him out of the bed by the waist of his jeans. Carol felt guilt for all of a minute but it didn't last long. Daryl disheveled and sleep rumpled was amusing and mouth watering on both parts.

Daryl was staring at his brother who was in the living room trying to force his glare but he kept snorting and fighting laughing. Carol felt giggles bubbling up again and he eyed her while taking another ridiculous bite of his brownie. He ate like an animal and was just getting worse. He grinned at her as he chewed and she busted out laughing.

Merle turned his head looking at them but they both set up more against the counter looking at him. Carol snorted again and despite Merle glaring at his brother he grinned at her and shook his head. Daryl leaned over from his seat on the ground and jerked the fridge open dragging something out and dipping his fingers into it.

"Starving." He mumbled around a mouthful.

Carol watched his tongue sweep across his bottom lip where a mess was left. He was devouring everything in sight and she felt her stomach growl. He looked over and barked out a laugh holding out a half eaten something. She looked at him and then the food before taking a large bite without bothering to take it from his hand. He was already digging for more food while still holding hers for her. She started laughing again and he turned when she coughed slapping her on the back and jarring her.

Daryl grabbed her wrist laughing loudly a stupid smile on his face and jerked her arm above her ahead. Carol snorted and fought against his grip, "I'm not a kid Daryl."

He shrugged and kicked out more against the cabinet. "Don't matter, worked." He snorted a laugh and looked at her for a minute.

Merle walked in and tossed something at Daryl chuckling, "Mitchell said you bought those off his little girl." Merle eyed the box and then Daryl, "Fatass."

Daryl ripped the box open exposing the glazed donuts. He wasted no time in eating them. Carol watched him in abject horror at the mess he was making. She some how ended up with glaze on her arm and he eyed it while chewing and Merle walked out. He kept eyeing the glaze on her arm and Carol lifted it licking it away while staring at him. She didn't know why she was taunting him considering they'd been friends since they were in the cradle. Just friends she reminded herself but it was hard with the way he was looking at her right now. Licking her lips she smiled at the sweet taste and his own goofy grin appeared.

"It's sweet." She smiled at him feeling a stupid smile spreading over her face. She felt more relaxed then she had in a while.

"It's hot." He mumbled looking around them and grabbing another brownie from the pan in his lap, "It hot to you? Want one? Try them."

Carol watched as he smushed a brownie between two donuts and took a huge bite. "You're a beast."

He barked a laugh out but his eyes turned on her as she licked her fingers getting the glaze off them. He growled in his throat swallowing thickly and Carol's eyes widened. He tilted his head and she stood suddenly feeling to hot and like the room was shifting and dancing around her. It was a relaxing dance and she wanted to let it carry her but the look he was giving her made her feel like she was going to be eaten alive. He was like a shark in her cloud of calm swimming around her and she walked towards the island in the kitchen. Her own island in his murky waters.

Daryl stood suddenly the pan of brownies and box of donuts tipping and spilling over the floor. He ignored them and shrugged out of his shirt ignoring the look she was giving him.

"Fuck." He walked around towards her but stopped at the sink and leaned over it drinking from the tap like a dog.

Carol started laughing and looked at him again causing his head to turn and water to pour from his face. "What?"

"You are a beast." She pulled herself up on the island and smiled widely, "You eat like one, drink like one…"

He gave her a look that sent a wave of heat down her body and she tightened her thighs. His eye flicked down to them and to her eyes again. He stood swiping his arm across his mouth and stalking towards her. Carol's eyes widened seconds before his mouth was on hers. He gripped her neck pulling her into him not waiting to see how she was going to respond. She moaned the second his tongue swiped over her bottom lip and he took advantage of it his tongue delving deep into her mouth. He swallowed her moans with a growl jerking her to the edge of the island against him.

Carol arched into the touch and jumped feeling his hands at her waist band. Pulling back from him he kissed down her jaw and to her throat, "Taste better than I thought you could Carol." He groaned against her throat.

Carol gasped when his hand slipped past her underwear and went straight for pay dirt. When he found her wet and wanting he groaned and pulled back. That look was on his face again making her feel like she was about to be eaten alive. Carol swallowed and nodded at him even though he wasn't speaking and he grinned at her again. He looked so boyish she couldn't held the smile that graced her face.

He was working her pants down her hips and off leaving her almost completely bare to him. She was watching him unable to tear her eyes away from what he was doing to her. His mouth was skimming over her flesh as he pushed her thighs wider. Carol felt herself blush and tried to cover herself even though her panties were still on. He growled at her and nipped at her hands and she pulled back. He was looking up at her his tongue flashing out over his own lips before sliding over her covered center. He groaned burying his face in her and the heat that had been steadily increasing in her flamed to life violently.

Daryl kept his eyes locked with hers when she felt his fingers hook in the center of her panties. His long skillful fingers sliding inside teasing along her core. He was breathing heavily against her and waiting. She wasn't sure for what but if he didn't do something soon she thought she might burn alive and float away. "

He finally made a noise in his throat more animal than man and the sound of ripping fabric met her ears. Carol's jaw dropped open watching him as his eyes blazed to life that glazed lust drunk look focused on her even as his mouth descended on her. He groaned loudly his tongue sweeping over her almost like he had his fingers when he'd been cleaning the glaze off himself. He growled and snarled against her and Carol moaned loudly forgetting where she was and no longer caring. Daryl's face buried deeper between her thighs forcing her legs higher and wider. Carol panting planted her feet on the island and he sunk into her more.

Leaning up and looking at him Carol almost lost it right there. Her earlier words came back to her and she was even more sure that the term beast suited him. His fingers were taking her apart piece by piece and his tongue was mopping up the mess. Carol keened when he focused on her clit and he chuckled against her his eyes meeting her again. He nipped at her and then he was sucking on her bundle of nerves sending her over the edge. Her body arched almost bowing in half with only Daryl keeping her in place. Carol panted harshly. She was unable to explain the all the feelings he was making her feel and that deep calm and relaxation settled into her bones and she slumped on the island her bones turning to jello. Daryl lifted his eyes watching her his tongue sliding along his lips before he cleaned his fingers and swiped his mouth across his forearm. Beast- she was right he was such an animal.

Daryl's chin was resting just above her curls at the center of her hips. His hands planted on each of her hips his elbows on the island just watching her. He was breathing harshly licking his lips his eyes watching her intently. Carol wasn't sure what to say to him they were friends and always had been. Nothing had ever happened between them. Sure she dreamed about it since the moment she realized she felt more for him than just friendship but she never thought either of them would act on it.

"Daryl."

Carol's body tensed but it was too late

Daryl had a lazy look on his face and just shifted more his chest and torso covering her intimately. He looked above her his eyes going to the door of the kitchen.

"Goddamn boy don't you have better table manners than that." Merle huffed out his eyes looking from Daryl to the mess in the kitchen.

Daryl gave him a goofy grin and Carol wanted to die. Despite her embarrassment she felt her own smile turning her face into the same mock stupidity. Merle studied the pair of them and then shook his head his eyes widening looking around.

"How many of these did the two of you eat?" Merle's voice was laced with amusement.

Carol looked at the pan of spilled brownies and snorted loudly. They were good and she looked down to Daryl seeing him shrugging but keeping her covered still. His fingers were tracing patterns along her hips and she felt that heat starting again.

Daryl yawned and looked at his older brother, "I don't know I was hungry."

"So you ate almost an entire pan?" Merle questioned his voice getting more and more amused, "How are you still fuckin' standing?"

Daryl looked from the pan, to Merle, then pointedly at Carol and Merle guffawed. "I had reason's."

"You two better fuckin' lay down before you blackout you jackasses." He tossed the pan towards the sink, "Fuckin' mess in here. Did you really eat all this shit?"

Daryl glared at Merle and looked at Carol again and the she smirked watching as Merle glared back. Daryl wasn't going to move until Merle left or turned. She wanted to be embarrassed but again just giggled.

"What's the big deal about the brownies Merle?" Carol yawned sliding when Daryl dragged her more to him and away from the counter top. He pulled her over the edge when Merle wasn't looking and handed her his shirt to wrap around herself.

Merle turned eyeing her and his eyes danced, "I reckon you two fuckers are stoned out of your mind and from the looks of it are going to be for a fuckin' while. You damn near ate my entire stash." Merle motioned to the brownies, "How the fuck aren't the two you dead is beyond me."

Daryl waved Merle away like he was an annoying fly and spun Carol and kept himself between her and his brother. He was walking her towards his bedroom. Carol grinned at Merle over her shoulder and he raised a brow.

"You want your pants or you just saying fuck it?"

Daryl called behind him, "Fuck it."

Merle guffawed again. "Goddamn stoners."

Daryl pushed her into his bedroom and kissed her roughly while lifting her at the same time. Carol moaned able to taste herself on his lips and tongue the thought sending a wave of heat through her body again. He made it to the bed both of them dropping down him over her kissing her more desperately. When he pulled back he grinned at her his eyes wide and amused. He dropped down next to her pulling her into his chest and Carol settled there listening to the sounds of the woods so close to his window. It wasn't long before his warmth and the cool night air started lulling her to sleep. Her mind was circling around the most absurd thoughts and jumping around so she rolled into him burying her face in his chest. Daryl wrapped his arm around her dragging her all the way into him completely shielding her. Carol grinned and felt the darkness call her to sleep.


End file.
